pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Claese Flora
Hello everyone. My name is Claese (pronounced as K-laes) Flora of the PokéPower and In Space fame and known as that cute Sandslash-morph. But I wasn't always a good guy as I will tell you now. 'During Poké Power' I don't remember my parents, but I do believe that they were some of the first Pokémorph being made by some evil organization. I do remember that the Knight of Dialga Dairun took care of me since I was a baby Sandshrew, and as I grew up I got to know the other members Milon, Shireff and Noosu. When you first got to see (or read) me, I was mostly just a pokémorph among the other members of team Crono after the Rangers sent Milon to prison. But later I created the rock monster Rocklops and added the new feature Adrenaline+ to make him grow bigger after defeat (and yes the idea with adrenaline making monsters grow didn't come from Mario and Luigi 3: Bowsers inside story. For Poké Power came some years before that game), but the Rangers defeated him, and I was the only one able to escape from Dairun when he got angry. Later on Dairun came up with an idea about a monster that can control men and that she will enter a Pokémon Contest, with me as her adorable Sandslash (I don't have any trouble with it now, but back then so didn't I like it because Dairun said that cuteness and beauty creates envy among people), but the female Rangers came up on us and while Blue Lucario Ranger A.K.A Lucria was fighting with me Binnie was fighting against the monster I was with called Charm Ixa, but she got help by the legendary singer and Pokémon Champion Arc Harley in defeating Ixa. After she was destroyed, I escaped. I didn't appear so much later on until when I appeared in my human form in a museum pondering about how pokémon and humans can come along so well by looking at several arts. But then so did the Rangers come (even though I didn't know those were the Rangers back then) to look around. Without knowing so did I slightly turn into my morphform when I argued about how someone different than humans and pokémon aren't accepted into society, when a thief named Bash Gunman (I still can't believe that someone's named like that) came looking for Lucria, I guess, but then I had turned into a Sandslash to try and escape, but Bash captured me. Then the Rangers came to stop him, but he did succeed in escaping them. I was then put in a cage in his lair, and without him knowing so did I turn into my human form when he was talking to a monster called Ashurachamp. But too bad for me so was that guy in cowboyhat smarter than he looks and deduced that I was a pokémorph. It wasn't the only thing, Ashurachamp told him that he will get no money for me because Dairun wnted to execute me for not following order, which I would have never believed by someone who raised me. It was that I didn't want to brainwash any more pokémon. Then me and Bash got to know that those pokémon that resisted the brainwash was being executed, which made me already feel worse, and I felt that Bash did feel bad too. Later on that day so did the Rangers, minus one come crashing in with their Poké Cycles (crashing in with motorcycles are always a cool entrance) to save me. Jake tried to use his Thunder Shock on Ashurachamp, but missed and hit me who now was in my morphform. He apologised, which made me confused as I back then believed them to be bad. I then got rescued by the Rangers together with Pal and witnessed the Megazord together with a Scyther Zord fight against a giant Ashurachamp and destroyed him and the Scyther Zord left with Bash. Binnie then came over to me and talked about how I shouldn't believe in Dairun's words and that she thinks that I am cute and that she will take care of me, which made me get teary eyed and hug her. Under Halloween so were I and Oozie able to walk around town without scaring anybody with our appearances, but then we got attacked by monsters from an alternative dimmension who looks like monsters from an old weird NES game. We were in trouble until Binnie and Andrea came, and even though they weren't able to transform so did we beat the monsters with teamplay. And later on so did I get to do a role call (so awesome). 'During In Space' After Poké Power was done, I decided to work for PNET, Pokemon Internet, under the help and advice of Professor Kyouske Shinya. Kyouske Shinya liked me because I knew about technology and because my IQ was extremely high. When I was in Holon, I created a prototype suit for them, the Silver Ranger. However, even though I sent the technology to them, they never touched it. So, when I was working for them, I noticed that the other rangers were in trouble. Taking my Digitizer, I morph into the Silver Space Ranger. However, there was a computer glitch. I could only morph for two and a half minutes. So, half the time I battled and half the time I stood on the sidelines. Even though there was a major wardrobe malfunction with the morpher, I lead the Voyager Project, which introduced the Voyager Zords to the rangers. So, I worked as a scientist, and I worked as the Chief Engineering Officer of the Kyogre MegaShip I even found out about how to restore my powers to normal. In Chapters 36 and 37, I had full morphing power and I had the Silver Winger Zord. I was a great help to the rangers when the Psycho Rangers arrived. After that, I even helped destroy the Secret City. I developed friendships with Scott Devaney and the others of the Poké Rangers: G-Force. Then, I helped my friends destroy the Neji Virus, which consumed Felix Jefferson's brother, Jou. And I finally decided to go on a journey. 'During SDI ' (These events technically took place somewhere after I got my Silverwinger Zord and the last chapters of In Space.) When an alien life-form called syodain crashed down on earth and the SDI Rangers froze it, so did I investigate it in my Sandslash form. The Rangers saw me but just though that I was an ordinary cute Sandslash, so I acted like that (which I actually liked) and let Nahir Moon, the Pink SDI Ranger pet me. But you should have seen her face in the Kyogre Megaship when she with the others saw me morph and realized that I was the same Sandslash they met down at earth. When we came to the syodains homeplanet so did we get to know that the Syodain wasn't one of them and that Machdrap, an enemy thought to be destroyed had returned to start a war between syodains and humans. But after a hard battle as Rangers on the ground and a difficult Megazord battle so did we finally destroy that Garchomp/Drapion hybrid virus, and we celebrated it all with a party. Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Rangers Category:Silver Rangers Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Category:Poké Rangers in Space